Whatever happened to ROBOT JONES Fiction
by InvaderEmber67
Summary: SEEING AS IVE SEEN LIKE 3 FICS FOR THIS TOTAL, I decided to try and write one myself.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the humans

the sun rose over the bleak city, not many buildings remained and the ones that did were incredibly run down. it was 45 years ago from this day that this down oficially became a ghost town and that it was to be brought back to life. construction vehicals drove in from every direction on the cracked roads, and unloaded people who began to clean the broken city in hopes of re-creating its successful popularity in a more modern world. one car stopped in particular at the middle school, examining the damage. the doors and what was left of the windows were borded up with thin slabs of wood. supposidly the begining of the city's demise was the destruction of this building 45 years ago. from what the crew had been told, a student started a fire here and very few fled the building alive which did not include said student. one of the men left the truck and ripped down the board covering the door. he was a rather muscular fella with a thin beardstash covering his face. he wore thick framed glasses and a hard hat simply to cover a bald spot starting in the back of his hair. "boss told us to salvage as much as possible to help pay for the cost its gonna take to rebuild this place, champ. come on out." he called. a smaller, less muscular man exited the truck as well. he was tall and lean, but he had a lot of hidden strength which got him his job. he had hair about 3 inches long that covered his eyes when he had his helmet on. he quickly walked up to the larger man and peered into the building. it was full of soot and ash and plenty of dust which gathered from time. the lockers and doors that survived the fire had bent doors and rusted paint. "hey ralphy check dis one out" the larger man said before walking over to one of the lockers "they say the spirit of the kid who started the fire lives on in here, and i think i found his locker." "oh yeah?" the smaller man who's name is presumibly Ralphy asked before trotting over the the other. the larger of the two inspected a highly rusted locker before pointing out the name. the only legible words on it were "ROB" and "JONES" "they said the kids name was jones, that must have been his last name" the larger said. "yeah looks like his first was Robert" ralphy announced "hey alfon, think you could open it?" he asked the larger man who's name was alfonzo huffed a bit before ripping the rusted locker door off. he gently placed it on the floor and waved his hands in hopes of clearing away the dust and old ash he had lifted. "whoa man check it out. one weird kid." ralphy announced, looking over the locker's contents. it had a vcr and multiple bolts and nuts. "nothing fire starter-y looking to me." he said as alfon came over and looked at it as well, ignoring the disergrated books and papers that it had as well. "guess not, but he's still the one who did it. there were witnesses and everything" he added, ralph nodded. they both kept it in the back of their head and continued walking around the school, looking for antything of particular value. there wasn't much, a few nails that werent too terribly rusted and one or two pens but of course what would be too valubal in a burnt down middle school? it wasn't until ralph came accross an old tv that anything was found to gawk over. its screen was broken open and there seemed to be two shoes sticking out, but they were rusted and metal. "sense when do shoes rust over? they're shoes." alfon asked ralph, who shrugged in response and peered into the broke television set expecting a child's skeleton.  
when the man peered into the television, he did not see a skeleton. "whoa freaky, hey alfon check this out." he mused pulling the larger man down to see. they both stared at a small rust covered robot, with a lightbulb on its head and red and back paint on its torso. "whoaaaaaaa" alfon beamed, glancing back to ralph. "didnt know the school had ROBOTS! and that was 45 or so years ago!" he added, getting a good eye full of the most likely now useless robot. "Heeeeey ralph, aint you good with electronic?" he asked leaning next to the smaller male. "Well I have had a good amount of experience but nothing to be too proud over, really" Ralphy responded trying to hide a blush. "Think you could jump start this little fellow?" "O-oh... Well maybe..." Ralph leaned in and examined the TV, hooking up a few opened wires to little robot before putting the TV's plug into a outlet. Nothing. He face palmed, "Obviously this school wouldn't get electricity anymore... stupid me... Hey Alfon, bring that TV out to the truck, I think I have some jumper cables in the truck." He said before exiting the building, Alfonzo close behind him with the bot and TV on his shoulder. He set the TV down n the grass and gave Ralph the cord to hook up to the cables. After doing so, he hopped into the truck and turned they key, quickly laying a foot on the gas pedal. The TV sent a shower of sparks and plenty of static all around them.  
"I think that was enough buddy, ye can get out of the car now..." Alfon announced just before he did so. "Did it work?" ralph asked just before something in the TV stirred a little. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the automaton

The two held their breath and dared to take a step closer. They heard what  
sounded like a low mono-tone moan before a light flickered on and something  
was definitely moving.  
alfon elbosed ralph playfully and gave him a wink while whispering "good job." ralphy modistly looked to the side and shook his head. "its nothing..." he whispered back before directing his attention back to the TV. the two legs pulled up after a bit of stuggling to break the rust they were coated in and a small claw gripped the outside of the TV before pulling the rest of it's body up. Alfon and Ralph waited before the small robot opened it's pale yellow eyes and stood up in front of the TV. It looked like it was having a hard focusing just as well as standing up. "Hello?" Alfon asked the robot cautiously, taking another step forward while ralph followed behind quickly. "Hello?" it answered back, its yellow eyes flashing as it did so. alfon sighed with annoyance, hoping thant this thing could do more than just repeat whatever was said to it because if that was true this would have been a major waste of time. it looked around the dead city, and the middle school with a shocked face. it took a few tentive steps to the burnt building and turned back to alfon and ralph. "what happened to polynew?" it asked.  
"it burnt down years ago." alfon answered, pretty glad this thing had more to say than he first presumed. it's expression turned to pure terror as it looked around even more franticly. "whoa kid, calm down." alfon said placing a hand on the robot's 'shoulder'. "most of the kids were fine, now why don't we just stear away from that subject if it makes you so nervous? Like, hey do you have a name?" the bot looked down at itself, rust covered and pretty singed as well. "Yeah, Jones. robot jones." it answered in a distracted tone. alfon instantly removed his hand in shock. this little guy started the fire? how could he have started a fire he didn't even know existed?  
"you're the kid that started the fire!" ralph blurted out, generally without thinking. Jones looked at him with a confused face. "I am?" he asked, chipping off a bit of rust. "nevermind that, kid. for now lets just get you cleaned up. how bout you come with us?" alfon said, taking a step forward. "okay" he answered, taking his attention off of his rusted body and allowed alfon to lead him to the truck. after he settled jones in the middle of the truck's two seats he allowed ralph to pull him aside. "what are ya, CRAZY?! yer lettin' the firestarter go to our house?!"  
"now calm down, don't get your knickers in a bunch. not an ounce of him looks like he intened to do it. did you even see how concered he looked about it?" they both glanced over to the truck and peered through the wind sheild, instantly allowing themselves to be spotted by the robot in it. he waved to them with a smile and continued looking around the truck. "you gonna tell me he don't look innocent?"  
"guh, fine... but if i see anything suspicious, hes in the basement till somebody else takes him."  
alfon bapped ralph's helmet and scoffed. "hes a robot, not a dog you stooge." he said, walking back to the truck and hopped into the driver's seat. Ralph closely followed, getting in the passenger's seat. "alrighty kiddo, we're ready to get on going now." alfon said, patting the top of his lightbulb head. he revolted a bit in response and looked straight ahead as the truck pulled away. he closely examined the town he one knew, every lawn overgrown with grass and weeds and every house run down with chipped paint and... rust? he stared directly at a square metal house which was being demolished and scavenged for parts. his face changed from nuetral to horror in a matter of seconds. "No! Mom unit! Dad unit!" he blurted upon seing their rusted corpses being removed from the metal house before it was destroyed. "Gramps unit..." alfon glanced at the robot next to him and back to the road ahead of him. "oh geeze kid, was that your house?" he asked, picking up the pace of the truck. "yeah..." he responded, without even bothering to open his mouth. "hey don't worry, you can bunk with us for a while, yeah? we have plenty of outlets or whatever you use to recharge." ralph ignored alfon, refusing to even look at him. "yeah... okay." alfon let out an encouriging smile and continued onto the thrueway. the rest of the ride was significantly quiet (and a bit awkward) until they pulled up to a nice house next to a beach. ralph got out of the truck and went to the house and tossed alfon some rags and rust cleaner. "good thinking ralphy" he mused, helping the robot out of the truck and began wiping him down. luckily the fact that they worked as salvagers meant thet they had plenty of that sort of thing, anything that could renew they had it. it took almost twenty mineuts to get him cleaned to the best of alfon's and a grumpy ralph's abilities. and an extra ten to get his joints oiled in order to get them working better. though it took a while, he was incredibly greatfull of the help he was given by these two unknown humans."so hey why dont you come inside? i can jet out real quick and get some oil or something, that sound alright?" alfon asked, leading jones inside the house. he quickly adjusted to the sudden lighting change and looked around the house. "I'll go out real quick and get you some oil alrighty?" alfon announced before going outside and driving away  
jones stayed in the living room of the house before ralph came downstairs. the two stayed in silence for a while before ralph broke it.  
"I noticed alfonzo asked your name, but you never asked for ours." he said glancing over to the small robot. He looked up at the other before actually doing anything. "Oh! Yes, what is your name?" He asked, tilting his square head. He seemed to be preforming relatively slowly. "Well, I'm Ralph, and the other guy is Alfonzo." Ralph answered softly. The automaton let out a upbeat whir and smiled. "It is nice to meet you Ralph unit." He seemed to be suddenly happier than he was before. Though Ralph quickly caught onto the slowness of the bot. "Are you running low on electricity?" He asked with the warmest tone he could offer.  
The small automaton paused a moment before slowly nodding. Ralph walked into the kitchen, Robot following closely behind him. He lifted the bot onto the kitchen counter ands helped him plug into the outlet closest to them.


End file.
